


Candy

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human!Jim, M/M, Vampire!Bones, could be considered an underworld!au, vampire vs werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As sweet as candy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

Jim stared at the lifeless body that was once his best friend. This wasn’t Bones, it couldn’t have been. He was so full of life and this…this wasn’t. He was cold and…dead. 

No, this wasn’t Bones.

"Mr. Kirk," The doctor cut in, "would you like his personal effects?" 

Jim swallowed. “Sure.”

The doctor carried in a white tub, setting it gently on the table. There was hardly anything in it. His wallet, keys, some loose change and…was that a gun? Jim blindly picked up the effects, leaving the gun. Why did Bones have a gun on him? Why didn’t Jim know he owned a fucking gun?

If he had it with him…why was he still dead?

"Sir….you can’t go in there!"

Jim whirled around as he was greeted by an unknown face. A man with long brunette hair with a black overcoat strolled over to Bones’ body, giving him a smirk. He was pleased, fucking pleased Bones was dead. Anger ripped through Jim’s being and he snatched the strangers arm, glaring holes in him.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Jim growled.

The stranger gave him a smirk, shrugging him off like he was nothing. “Nigel.” Smooth as silk. “And I’m here to make sure he’s actually dead this time.”

Jim swallowed, nothing to soothe his dry throat. “Actually dead?”

"My dear boy, did you not know?” 

Jim stared at him like he had two heads. “Know what?”

The man shifted towards him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He tugged him close, facing away from Bones. He got in close and he smelled like a forest, a damp forest in the middle of the day. Jim tried to back off a bit but he wasn’t letting up.

"Your friend, this…Bones…he wasn’t exactly….normal, per se," He started. "You could say he…lived in the night."

"Lived in the night?" Jim raised an eyebrow.

The man, Nigel, chuckled, shifting his gaze over his shoulder to where Bones lay and in that split second, his face fell. Jim looked back as soon as it did and he let out what he think was a gasp, but might have been a squeal. Bones…was gone. Body up and vanished. The man tensed next to him, obviously not wanting to be there anymore.

He spun on his heel, heading for the door and stopped. Jim glanced up and smiled. Bones blocked the door, brown eyed gaze fixed on this Nigel guy. Nigel gave him a toothy smile, hand going for the inside of his coat.

"Should have died when you had the chance, Death Dealer," He smirked, "now I’m going to make it worse."

Nigel lifted the gun from the inside of his coat but before he could even think about firing, Bones pumped a clip into him. Jim jumped at the sound, ears ringing. Nigel gasped, veins turning an ugly gray colour. He dropped like a fly, contorting into an ugly shape and died that way. 

Jim’s eyes widened, looking up at Bones. The man’s brown eyes had turned pale blue, bluer than his own. Bones swayed, hand steadying him on the wall. He grunted, lowering himself to the floor.

"Jasper," He called out and the doctor walked in. 

"Finally awake, I see," The doctor laughed. "Will you be alright?"

Bones nodded. “Just need…nourishment.”

"I’ll get you a bag. Wait a moment." The doctor left, leaving Jim and Bones alone.

Awkward seconds ticked by before, “Nourishment?”

"Blood," Bones replied matter-of-factly.

"Blood?" 

"Don’t be thick, Jim. Silver veins, silver bullets. I didn’t die. Blood. He’s a lycan and I’m a vampire. Do I have to spell it out for you?" Bones growled.

Vampires and werewolves, seriously? Jim’s world was spinning and there was no slowing it down. He slumped against the table that once held Bones’s lifeless body and sighed. This was too much.

"You needed blood, right?" He asked, voice cracking.

"Yeah and soon. Hopefully doc has some in store." He sat up then struggled to get to his feet.

"Then take mine."

"Jim…"

"No." Jim huffed. "You need it now and…" And what? He was asking Bones to drink his blood. An intimate gesture.

"Jim…" Whatever protest he had, his weak voice made it null and void in Jim’s mind.

"Bones just do it!" Jim pulled his friend close.

Bones snapped into a trance-like state, cupping Jim’s neck. Jim never noticed had cold he really was until know, thumb brushing over his pulse point. He tilted his head very gently, exposing the his neck. Bones buried his face there, sniffing long his neck then brushes his fangs there. Jim shivered. Oh fuck.

Bones bit, slowly at first then as his blood flowed, it became more erratic. He drank from him, pushing him against the table. Jim moaned, threading his fingers through his hair.

Bones ground into him, erection digging into his thigh and Jim bit his lip. It was erotic, the way Bones held him steady, drinking his blood from him, hands digging into his hips. There would be bruises tomorrow but it was all worth it.

Getting lightheaded and dizzy, Jim held on tight. Bones lifted his icy blue gaze and stopped, pulling his teeth from him. He licked at the wound, lifting Jim onto the table. He could tell by the worry on his face that Jim was paler than he liked. He swiped some bandages and, after disinfecting the would, slid them over. He brought Jim water, forcing him to drink.

"You didn’t have you fill," Jim said weakly.

"My fill would have killed you. I’m a little better and you’re a weaker because of it. Just rest, Jim. It takes a lot out of a human," Bones replied.

The doctor entered then, handing Bones two packages of blood then leaving them two at it. Jim stared at them then back at Bones. They were a deep red, like the colour of his own blood stained on Bones’ lips. Jim cleared his throat.

"Stay here, I’ll be back in a few minutes then we’ll go home."

Bones turned to leave, sparing Jim from watching. Jim let him go, still too weak to move. He sipped the water and Bones opened the door.

"How did it taste?" Jim asked.

Bones stopped. “As sweet as candy.”

The silence that followed as he left was deafening.


End file.
